


Brimful of the Friendliness

by jesterlady



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, One Shot, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has too many visitors.  How can he keep them all apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brimful of the Friendliness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VM. The title is by Keats

“ _When are you coming back to Neptune?_ ” Logan typed into the computer screen and waited.

_“Would you believe in four days? Mom wants to go shopping! Of course she does._ ” 

Logan smiled at the response. He couldn’t wait to see her. It had been too long since they’d met even though he’d known her only a short time. But there was something about this girl that had completely taken over his heart.

_“Well, I’ll have your stay all planned out,_ I also have a surprise for you.” 

“Goodie. I love surprises. I like finding out what they are ahead of time even more. (Hint Hint).”

“No can do, little girl. They’re called surprises for a reason.”

“Little girl, huh? Just wait till I get there, mister.”

“Can’t hardly.” Logan started as a knock sounded on his door. _“Gotta go, sugarpop. Someone’s at the door.”_

_“Bye for now. Xoxo.”_

Logan returned the farewell and shut down his laptop. Stretching, he meandered his way toward the door and opened it.

Veronica stood there dressed in a baseball cap, one of his shirts and some very short shorts. Logan’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“Hmmm,” he said slowly, eyes wandering up and down. “You know, when you come here dressed like that I can imagine only one reason for your visit. Well, two, but the other doesn’t bear thinking about.”

“Can I come in?” Veronica asked patiently as if she’d expected that kind of a reaction. “Standing out here like this isn’t exactly safe.”

“Heaven forbid anything should happen to my little rosebud on my doorstep.” 

Logan stepped aside and gestured graciously for her to come in.

Veronica walked into the room and waited for Logan to close the door. He’d barely turned around when she flung herself at him, knocking him against the wall.

“So it was reason number one,” he murmured, meeting her lips with his own.

“Just shut up, Logan,” she told him, pulling his shirt over his head.

“Remind me to get annoyed about that later,” he asked, complying with her need to undress him and guiding her to the bedroom as best he could with their lips locked together.

***

“I thought you had a strict no cuddling rule,” Veronica teased as Logan pulled her onto his lap.

“In life we all have crosses to bear,” he reminded her. “Mine is a need to cuddle with a certain blonde whenever she shows up on my doorstep in a baseball cap.” 

He knocked the bill of her cap down a notch so it covered her face.

“Hey.” Veronica adjusted the only piece of clothing she was still wearing so that she could see again. “I don’t seem to remember you complaining.”

“Alas, there was no time.”

“Why do I put up with this?” she asked into the air. “Someone, please tell me.”

“I see there is great need to stop that mouth of yours from wounding my fragile ego.” 

Logan covered her mouth with his so that for a few minutes at least Veronica wouldn’t be able to think of any reason why she wouldn’t put up with him.

“I love you,” she finally whispered, pushing him away.

“I love you too,” he said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “And I never get tired of hearing you say that.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t say it for so long.”

“You’re my slow girl, but eventually you get it.”

“Less talk, more action.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Logan immediately complied with tickling her.

“Not that kind!” she shrieked. “Logan, stop it! I need some water, stop!”

“That’s my little camel.” 

Logan let her get up and wrap a blanket around herself. He leaned back on the bed and watched her drink her water.

“So, my dad’s away,” she called back to him. “He’ll be gone for a week on a case.”

“Will you be staying at my domicile for the duration of his absence?”

“Only if you play nice.”

“I can be very nice when I want to be.” 

Logan accentuated his words with raising his eyebrows into a full blown smirk.

“Yes, when you want to be.” 

Veronica’s tone indicated exactly what she thought of his remark.

“Come back to bed, I’ll prove it.” 

Logan watched her appreciatively as she made her way back to him, completely forgetting he had a visitor coming.

***

Four days later

Logan had been up for awhile. Veronica was sleeping in his bed, wrapped in one of his shirts. He didn’t want to wake her; after all, it had been some time since she’d gotten a good night’s sleep. He got himself some breakfast and drank coffee on the balcony. After while, he switched on his computer and figured he might as well see what assignments he was missing even if he didn’t plan on doing them anytime soon.

He pulled up his calendar and his heart stopped. She was coming today. She was coming in five minutes. With all the frenzy of Veronica being here, he’d completely forgotten. Neither of them knew about the other - he was officially, totally screwed.

He hurried into the bathroom where Veronica was in the shower and shaved at a dangerous speed.

“You gonna join me?” 

Her voice came to his ears over the noise of the water and the razor.

“I think you should get dressed, honey,” he called back. “Later, I promise there will be much co-ed showering, but, today, we should be outside.”

“Did you hit your head again?”

Logan ignored her comment and ran to the other room and got rid of all evidence of the relaxing he and Veronica had been doing over the past couple of days. He heard Veronica get out of the shower and breathed a sigh of relief. He was almost home free.

A knock on the door. He froze. He opened the door and a leggy brunette strode into the room. She glanced around as if to make sure it was safe before turning behind her and motioning.

“Come in. No imbecilic jerks here,” Logan assured her. “Well, no blonde ones anyway. Dick’s in Mexico and I believe I remember him being accompanied by someone he referred to as having perfect toes.”

She glared at him before running out the door again.

“Be good,” she called behind her.

“Hey!” came another voice and, this time, Logan smiled happily. 

This was the girl he wanted to see. She catapulted herself across the room and grabbed him in a furious hug.

He leaned down and hugged her back.

“Where’s my surprise?” she asked, bouncing on her heels. 

“All girls are the same,” he said and sighed. “Nobody ever comes to see me but what I can give them.”

“Eww,” she said. “Stop being pouty.”

“Heather, for you, I might have to be pouting all day long.”

“So long as I get my surprise.” Heather set her bag down on the table and pulled a t shirt out of it. “I brought it back. It’s all clean.”

“I didn’t know eleven year olds were so thoughtful.”

“More than college-aged slobs anyway.”

“Well, if you would be so magnanimous to this college-aged slob as to go put this item back where it belongs, you might find your surprise in the bedroom.”

Heather ran across the room and flung upon the doors. Veronica, just finishing making the bed, nearly fell as the young girl startled her.

“It’s you!” Heather cried. “You got her back. Miss Veronica, you forgave him!”

“Uh, hello,” Veronica said in surprise. “So...have we met?”

“I’m Heather,” the girl said, running over to shake her hand. “We met in the elevator the last time I was in Neptune.”

Logan stood in the doorway and grinned as he watched Veronica deal with the precocious eleven year old.

“That must have been some elevator ride,” Veronica said somewhat hesitantly as she shook Heather's hand.

“It was. So, was it the song that brought you guys back together? What happened?”

“Um…?” 

Veronica looked at Logan for help.

“Sit down, Heather, before you fall,” he told her. He walked forward and took Veronica’s hand in his. “Sorry, I forgot to tell you she was coming,” he murmured to Veronica. “Heather is my BFF’s ex-sister in law. She stayed here during the honeymoon. Here’s your shirt back, by the way.”

Recognition seemed to dawn on Veronica.

“I remember now, that song was just the stu- most amazing dedication ever. I was…floored.” 

Logan stifled a laugh at Veronica’s attempt to not shatter the dreams of the girl gazing at her in rapt adoration.

“You and me both. Heather here took it upon herself to console me in my deep affliction and is completely ecstatic that you have seen fit to accept me once more into your life.”

“I remember now,” Veronica said. 

Logan did too. That had been a completely weird and entirely uncomfortable elevator ride for both of them.. But, as she'd told him later, the look on his face when he’d exited had helped her make the decision that currently made them both so happy. 

“Thank you, Heather. I have my man back now because of you.”

“You’re totally welcome.” Heather grinned at the sight of them holding hands. “So what are we going to do today?”

“Ay yi yi.” Logan heaved a sigh. “Can you not guess? We’re going to Amy’s and when we come back, you are going down on Mario Kart.”

“I have been practicing, you know!”

“Well, I guess I should go then and let you guys have your day,” Veronica said, gathering her newly returned shirt.

“You’re not coming?” Heather asked, sadness evident in her tone.

“You’re not coming?” Logan repeated in an identical puppy dog voice.

“Just so you know,” Veronica said, putting her stuff back down, “I rule at Mario Kart."


End file.
